Divermon
' Divermon' is a Sea Animal Digimon. They cross fish and amphibian patterns, including a swimmer for a right foot, a boat-like propeller engine grafted on the back and their trademark fishing spear. He wraps himself in a wet suit and swims in the Net Ocean. He moves at high speeds underwater with the motor on his back. His underwater combat efficiency allows him to capture his prey with his favorite "Torrent" harpoon, although he is cheerful in nature. Digimon Adventure Several Divermon, including three named Phil ("Red Leader"), Sid ("Gold Leader"), and Jim ("Blue Leader"), work for MetalSeadramon as part of his "Deep Savers" army, although MetalSeadramon views them as mostly useless. After Whamon shows up to save the DigiDestined from the Dark Master, MetalSeadramon sends the Divermon to hunt Whamon down. As they scour the sea, they stumble upon Gomamon's fishes, alerting the DigiDestined to their approach. Whamon quickly dives but has to release air to relieve the excess pressure, which Phil spots. He contacts MetalSeadramon and attempts to attack, but Whamon kicks up a dust cloud and escapes just as the other Divermon arrive. Whamon flees into a trench when the Divermon give chase, and one of the Divermon is crushed by the intense pressure. Whamon uses his Tidal Wave to attack MetalSeadramon after being chased to the surface, sweeping away another Divermon. The two remaining Divermon attack Ikkakumon as the DigiDestined leave to fight the Dark Master, but are destroyed after he digivolves to Zudomon. Digimon Adventure 02 When Kari went to the shores of the Dark Ocean, she encounters what she believed to be Divermon cuffed in Dark Spirals who have been contacting her through visions. When Kari manages to free them from their bounds throughAngewomon, the "Divermon" are revealed to be actually larger shadowy creatures that served Dragomon and try to take Kari with them. However, with a warning shot from Angewomon, the creatures are forced to give up and fall back into the Dark Ocean to reunite with Dragomon. An error with this episode is that they were called "Scubamon", though may it have been intended to separate them from normal Divermon. These creatures' true forms were homage to the Deep Ones of Lovecraft literature. A Divermon was a partner of an unknown Australian DigiDestined. Some Divermon were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers After being separated from their friends by a Data Stream, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Terriermon wound up on the water plain of the Digital World, where they met some Otamamon, who swam away from them. Divermon appeared and attacked the trio, thinking they had attacked the Otamamon. Henry managed to knock his spear away and crash him into some rocks and Terriermon finished him off with a Terrier Tornado. He then apologized and they asked him if he could lead them to someplace that wasn’t made of water. He led them to a pipe, which took them to a crossroads of many tubes, where they met some DigiGnomes, who led them to Shibumi’s library. Neil Kaplhan voices Divermon in the style of Bullwinkle J. Moose. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers The first Divermon that any of the Tamers encountered appeared in Okinawa—one of the Digimon in pursuit of Minami Uehara. Watari Urazoe—grandfather of Takato's cousin, Kai—attempted to fight the creature but was thrown aside. The Divermon pursued Kai and Minami, grabbing the girl but then Seasarmon emerged from her laptop and took the Divermon on, destroying it. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Divermon are aquatic strike-squad units used by Evil Manta as his private goons in the Digimon Minion Army. They are mostly created when a Dolphmon is captured and forcibly injected with Digivolution-Mutagen, evolving them into loyal Divermon minions. Attacks *'Striking Fish' (Strike Fishing): Launches his harpoon at his enemies. *'Hell Dive' Category:Antagonists Category:Digimon Minions Category:Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Deep Savers